


May 10, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed Supergirl's scowl.





	May 10, 2005

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed Supergirl's scowl and turned to the Smallville villain responsible for dodging his attack in darkness.

THE END


End file.
